Obsessed
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: Tyler has a little obsession...Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these smokin' boys. Though I wish I owned Tyler .

Warnings: Shounen-ai, yaoi and anal(in later chapters)

This will be a **three-shot**! Chapter two is already written, so I'll post it up in a few days, only if I get positive reviews off of this one. The reason this is so short was because I had originally just wrote it as a one shot.

This had to be obsession, Tyler thought as he groaned. He, Tyler Simms, was obsessed with his best friend, Reid Garwin.

He was obsessed with the way Reid meticulously groomed himself, the way he talked, and the mischievous twinkle in those perfect blue eyes. He was obsessed with how stunning he looked after swim practice, with his platinum blonde locks messed up, his body dripping water. Tyler was enraptured by the way Reid would lean in to whisper a secret in his ear. He was obsessed with the hot breath on his neck when he did.

His body ached as he touched himself, thoughts of his best friend fueling the flame within him, setting his soul on fire. Tyler tried to stifle his moans as his back arched, his hips pumped into his hand, which steadily stroked his aching member. He groaned again at the though of the blonde waking him up, finding him in such a compromising situation.

He couldn't hold back his groan when he finally released, spilling his seed onto his hand and some landing on his shirt-clad chest.

Tyler looked over at the still sleeping Reid. He swallowed, finishing his slightly sentimental thoughts from earlier.

He was obsessed with the way his heart sped up whenever Reid leaned in close to him. He was obsessed with the way his whole body ached at the thought of seeing the blonde again. Tyler was obsessed with the blue eyes, the unblemished skin, the platinum hair. He was obsessed with **Reid**. Everything about him sent his blood flowing deep within his veins.

Getting up, he carefully avoided any obstacles as he made his way over to Reid's bed. Watching him sleep for a moment, he leaned down, softly connecting their lips for a few seconds, before pulling back.

He was obsessed with the way Reid's body heat sent a tingle through him. He was obsessed with the way he could still feel Reid's lips against his own, even hours later.

Looking at him another few minutes, he quietly let the dorm, heading towards the showers, never seeing the devious smile that graced the blonde's face.

Tyler shook his head as he walked into the shower, turning the water on hot. He wasn't obsessed with his best friend. He was in love with him.

Reid waited until the other left and he smiled, sitting up. If Tyler thought that he didn't know, well than he was wrong, because he was going to show Tyler just how much he meant to him.

Yes, this is the end….for now. I promise to have the next chap up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. How sad.

**Rated: **M

**Status:** Incomplete; Second chapter.

**Warning:** Yaoi, anal.

**Summary: **Reid finds out Tyler's dirty little secret.

Authors Note: This is the second chapter two Obsession. Read it. Enjoy it. Review it. 

Reid wasn't sure what to do. For once in his life, he was actually thinking about how he should approach this. He wanted Tyler. He knew that. But he wasn't sure how to approach it. He sighed and rubbed his temples, debating on what he should do. The dorm open opened and he looked up, seeing the object of his desire walking in.

"Hey Baby Boy." Tyler's head snapped open to see Reid sitting there. He swore under his breath. He was hoping that the blonde wouldn't be there. He gave a weak smile towards Reid, heading over to his bed, setting his bag down, not feeling like starting his homework.

He rolled over on his bed, feeling tired. He yawned, his eyes slinking down. Reid went over to the bed and laid down next to Tyler, shocking the brunette awake," What's wrong Baby Boy?"

Tyler stiffened when he felt the blonde's arms wrap around his waist," I-I'm just tired Reid. Didn't get enough sleep." Reid nuzzled his head into the brunettes.

"Why? Had a nightmare?" Tyler tried to contain a shudder when he felt soft lips trail over his neck. Swallowing he answered.

"Yeah. J-just a nightmare." He lied. He knew that the other probably didn't believe him. He was never a very convincing liar. Tyler felt Reid's lips curve on his neck and he knew that he was probably in trouble.

He sucked softly on the tanned neck, licking and nipping at the soft flesh. "Really? You were awfully loud last night. Are you sure it was just a nightmare?" Tyler held back a groan as he felt that devious tongue licking at a sensitive spot on his neck.

He swallowed again as he mouth tried to form a sentence," Y-yeah Reid. I-it was just a nightmare." He couldn't suppress the moan that left his throat when the blonde bit down on a sensitive spot on his collarbone.

Reid smirked and continued to trail his mouth over the face, neck, and collarbone, the rest being blocked off by the uniform Tyler still wore. "You know, I was thinking about how I was going to talk to you about last night. I was awake when you kissed me." Tyler let out a gasp. "I heard you jacking off too. You were trying to be so quiet."

Tyler groaned, embarrassment playing on his face and in his eyes. He suddenly felt like he had to get out of there, his whole body was hot and it was just getting hotter. He wiggled from Reid's arms, grabbed his bag and darted out the door.

Reid sat there, stunned. Tyler just left. His face was shocked. Everything was going to good and he just…left. He pulled his cell phone from his pants and dialed his number, wanting to find out why he just bailed.

Tyler was half way to Pogue's when he felt his cell vibrate against his thigh. He pulled it out and the name flashed Reid. He groaned and shut the object off, shoving it back into his jean pocket.

The blonde was annoyed when Tyler didn't answer his phone, even more so when he realized that the brunette probably shut it off. He threw his phone against the wall, the small object shattering from the pressure.

He finally made it to Pogue's he knocked on the door, desperately hoping that Kate or Caleb wasn't there. A disgruntled Pogue opened the door looking irritated. He had every right too, it was almost one in the morning. The look softened when he noticed that it was Tyler at the door. Without asking he opened the door more, allowing Tyler to come in.

Grabbing a pillow and a blanket, Pogue handed them to Tyler, who promptly fell asleep on the couch.

To say that Reid was mad and irritated was a severe understatement. Reid was fucking pissed. How dare Tyler just run off like that! And not answer his phone! He growled and his fingers twitched, feeling the need to chock something. He finally sighed and laid down on his bed, deciding to deal with it tomorrow. He didn't sleep that night.

Tyler had a fitful sleep, shifting through consciousness and unconsciousness, dreams of Reid plaguing his mind…

A cliffy thing. I'm glad so many people liked my story. I'm sorry I took so long to post this, I had it done, but I revised it like six time! Sorry. I know that this chapter is short as well, but I promise that next chapter will be longer. Oh! and as of next chapter, it will be bumped up to M. Just a little warning.

Tragedy


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them sadly...

**Rated: **M

**Status:** Completed; Third Chapter

**Warning:** Yaoi.

**Summary:** Tyler decides to face Reid…

**Authors Note:** This is the third and final chapter to Obsessed. It finally gets its M rating. Read it. Review it. Enjoy it.

It was the next day and Tyler felt like he was the walking dead. He hadn't got any sleep the night before. Reid's face, body, attitude, everything kept invading his mind as sleep evaded him once again. He ran a hand over his face, idly taking a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and chugging it, trying to get the caffeine in his system.

He looked at the clock and frowned. He had to go back to the dorms to get a few of his personal hygienic things that he had forgotten on his way out. Sighing, Tyler picked up his bag and wrote Pogue a quick note, saying thanks for letting his stay the night. Tyler walked as slow as humanly possible, not looking forward to seeing Reid at all.

Reid wasn't fairing any better. His own eyes felt like falling out of his skull. He had waited all night, hoping that Tyler would come back through the door. He waited up till almost four in the morning and still no show of Tyler. He finally caved in around five and allowed himself to get some much needed sleep. Which, Reid thought, seemed pretty useless because I still feel like shit.

He groaned and laid his head back down against the pillow. He heard the door open and feigned sleep. He heard some rustling of clothing and he cracked an eye open. He closed it again, when he heard the person coming near. It took all of his control not to open his eyes when he felt a soft finger run over the nape of his neck, then over his jaw line, and finally to his lips.

Reid heard the heavy breathing of the person in front of him, and felt the warmth on his face, as well as the steady voice of some one he knew very well, Tyler. "This got me in trouble before…" Tyler leaned down and pressed his lips, once again, against Reid's, his head snapping back when he felt the blonde's lips press back.

Reid fully opened his eyes. "Why did you stop baby boy? You are a very good kisser." Tyler blinked at him, his mouth opening and closing, trying to form an explanation. Reid grabbed the brunettes face and attached his lips to Tyler's.

Tyler tried to pull away, but his will was growing thin as he felt Reid worry his bottom lip between those perfect teeth. He finally gave him when he felt the blonde's tongue inside of his mouth, mapping out every crevice and ridge.

He groaned in contentment when Tyler allowed his tongue inside. He was shocked when he felt Tyler's tongue start to battle with his own. He quickly put an end to that, easily dominating it.

Tyler couldn't contain his moan of approval as the hot muscle continued to invade his mouth.

Reid pulled back when oxygen became a necessity. The two boys panted for a few moments, their eyes locked on one another. This time it was Tyler who initiated the kiss, his lips softly pressing against his best friends.

Reid allowed the kiss to happen. His hands slipped into Tyler's dark hair, pressing the head forward, deepening their kiss, passion flaring in both of their stomachs. Tyler gave a low sound in the back of his throat and the blonde groaned, releasing the brunette's lips.

Without thought a second thought, he trailed his lips down Tyler's neck, biting at the softly tanned skin, Tyler panting above him.

Tyler had to bite back his moans of pleasure as Reid, his best friend, gave him hickies and love bites.

Reid noticed this and didn't like. He gave a particularly hard bite and it caused Tyler to moan loud. "Oh. Quite the masochist aren't you baby boy?" Tyler's face flushed red as Reid did it again, drawing another groan of pleasure from his lips.

Lust played in the blonde's eyes with every sharp intake of breath and every moan that came from the writhing boy beneath him. He unconsciously bucked his hips against Tyler's, allowing the younger male to feel how hard he was.

Tyler groaned at the slightest friction and pushed his hips back against Reid's, his body aching for more of that delicious attention. Reid smirked at the lustful reaction and he rubbed his hips against Tyler's again, only to draw the same reaction as before.

He leaned down, still deviously rubbing their hips together. "How does that feel Baby Boy? Does it feel good?" The only answer he received was another lusty moan.

Tyler couldn't think, he couldn't breath, all he could do was feel, and right now his body was arched up against Reid's, taught as a bow string. Reid smirked as Tyler rubbed his body even more against his.

He leaned down; hot breathe playing on the already sensitive skin. "Is there something you want Baby Boy?" Tyler groaned at the devious tone if Reid's voice. "What Tyler? I didn't hear you."

The brunette arched even further against him. "'R-Reid please!" Reid 'hmmed' as he ran his fingers teasingly over the hard nipples, pinching them, causing more noises that tempted Reid's desire.

"Getting closer baby. Not there yet. What. Do. You. Want?" Reid continued with his ministrations causing more pants to come from his lover.

"R-Reid. C-Can't think while you're—_AH_—doing that." Tyler released a long groan as Reid's fingers found his clothed erection, which he slowly teased, driving him to the point of madness.

The blonde continued the tease the younger boy, running his fingers over the hard member, enjoying the quivering body beneath his. "C'mon Baby Boy. You can say what you want."

Tyler was going insane. The feel of the blonde's body against his, the feel of those slim digits on his member, and the sound of Reid's sultry voice was edging him closer to his orgasm. "P-Please Reid! Suck me, fuck me, please do something!" He wailed as he felt the hand grip his member and pump it.

"Much better. Was that so hard?" Reid asked. Tyler attempted a glare was severely cut short when he felt a sweet hotness wrap around the crown of his erection. He opened his eyes and looked down, the site nearly making him cum.

Reid had gone down and attached his lips to the throbbing cock, his blue eyes staring directly up at Tyler's dark orbs, a challenge in them. Propping himself up on his elbows and tried to watch Reid, but he had obviously done this more than once. Tyler was mass of hormones as the blonde sucked on him greedily, taking in the drops of pre-cum that fell from the crown.

When he tried to buck into Reid's mouth, a hand stopped him, pushing his hips back down. He groaned in disappointment than a moan of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt that talented mouth deep throat him, the muscles working around his pulsing member.

His body shuddered, signaling his soon to be release. He tangled his fingers in the blonde hair, unconsciously yanking on the locks, trying to force more of himself into that mouth. Reid allowed this to happen, stroking his tongue on the underside, feeling the shudder go through the brunette's body.

He bobbed his head, sucking on the head then nipping at the rigid flesh with careful teeth. The sensation of teeth, tongue, and that horribly delicious mouth made Tyler cum, releasing inside of the blue eyed blonde's mouth, who swallowed every bit.

Tyler took a chance and looked down at Reid, his chest heaving with the activities. He licked his lips once again, and asked," So…does this make you my boyfriend?"

Reid laughed and crawled up, hugging the sweaty body close to his. "Nah. Just really good friends with benefits." Tyler gave a halfhearted swinging towards the blonde's chest.

"Yes Baby Boy. This makes you my boyfriend. And if anyone asks…you're the girl." Reid laughed as he felt another punch towards his chest.

Tyler glanced up at Reid and nuzzled the blonde's neck," At first you were my friend, then my obsession, and now…my boyfriend." Reid just hugged him and closed his eyes, allowing the world of sleep to claim him. A few moments later, Tyler did the same, a content smile on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it wasn't a full lemon, but I couldn't bring myself to write it. Somehow, I felt the need to keep Tyler slightly innocent. If anyone would like a full lemon, message me and I'll write you a side story, in the mean time, this story is done and closed. I am sorry about the corny ending too. Ugh.

**-Tragedy**


End file.
